


No Remedy for Memory

by the_fandom_life_forever



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_life_forever/pseuds/the_fandom_life_forever
Summary: William Schofield delivered his message, now he doesn't know if he will ever be able to live again. A young nurse offers her help and an unlikely bond is formed.Will the war come between the two? Or will they manage to stay true to each other despite the horrors they endure?
Relationships: William Schofield/You
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched 1917 and found it absolutely brilliant. This came to my mind when I came out of the cinema and I hope it’s not too bad.
> 
> I’m currently working on other parts :) 
> 
> William Schofield x reader

Will let himself fall to the ground resting against the bark of a tree looking out to the meadow, exhausted. What he had just been through was indescribable, he didn’t think he would ever be able to talk about it, but he didn’t have to. He had made it. He had delivered his message and now he didn’t know if he could ever get back up.

His entire body hurt, he felt as if he could never move again. But for now he didn’t have to, he could just look at the grass moving with the wind and close his eyes.

A young nurse taking a break noticed the soldier resting against a tree. He didn’t appear to be moving so she decided to see if he was okay. As she got closer she saw his eyes were closed, she didn’t want to disturb him but her caring instinct took over, she had to know if he was still alive.

She squatted next to him careful not to get to close in case he reacted, gently touched his shoulder and asked “Hello, are you okay?”

Will was resting when he heard a gentle voice talking to him. As he opened his eyes he was met with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen wearing a nurse’s uniform. Even if had been a long time since he had seen a woman, there was something special about the nurse that made him want to stare at her forever. Her sweet eyes and kind smile almost made him forget all the horrors he had just endured. “I don’t know” he replied in a weak voice betraying his state of health. “I’m (Y/N), a nurse, would you like to come with me so I can check you over…?” “Will… William Schofield” “You seem to be carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders William”. She had no idea. “Not anymore” he simply replied. The way she had said his name with a such kindness gave Will the strength to get up and follow the nurse to the tent.

“Have a seat Mr Schofield, you look exhausted” The young soldier did as he was told taking a seat on a medical bed.

As (Y/N) checked him over, Will continued to admire her lovely features, she had a beautifully defined face and the only indications that she belonged in this gruesome battle scenery were the bags under her dazzling eyes and the small scars on her hands and face. But even those didn’t stop Will from wondering what a delicate creature like her could be doing on the front. Unbeknownst to him was that (Y/N) was doing the same thing. The more she tended to the soldier the more she noticed his handsome features as she cleaned away the dirt on his face with a wet cloth. His most striking feature were his piercing blue eyes, even through the dirt and the pain they still had the colour of a pure blue sky and she found it almost impossible to look away.

“Are you hungry? We have some food if you’d like” She said handing him a piece of bread. He took a bite, then another. He hadn’t realized he was this hungry, the bread was old but Will couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten and to him this was one of the best meals of his life. When he’d finished (Y/N) handed him a canteen filled with water and he finished it in a gulp. He looked at her as she changed the bandage on his hand. “Thank you” he said with a small smile. At this action she noticed the faint trace of a dimple on his cheek and thought to herself how handsome he looked when he smiled. “It’s what I’m here for” she replies, “Now get some rest William”. He hesitated but eventually laid down on the bed. He didn’t want to close his eyes, he was afraid of what he’d see if he did so instead he looked at the nurse who stared back at him. As if she understood his concern she smiled and whispered “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere I promise”. And just like that Will closed his eyes and fell into a comfortable slumber under the watchful eye of a kind woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke up in a hurry sitting up on the bed covered in sweat franticly looking around. (Y/N) was sitting next to him and took hold of his shoulders to try and calm him down. “It’s okay Will, you’re safe, nothing is going to happen, I’m right here” She continued to whisper reassuring words to the soldier who laid back down trying to calm his breaths.

“Talk to me… where.. where are you from? It’ll help distract me” Will whispered.

“I grew up in England, Cornwall to be precise, in the village of Falmouth. It’s beautiful there, cliffs towering over the sea, sandy beaches and pretty harbours, it’s windy but it’s beautiful” She smiled thinking of home. Will was beginning to calm down, he took hold of (Y/N)’s hand and urged her to continue. “My family’s house is at the edge of the village overlooking the sea, it’s small put comfortable. I have two younger sisters and no brothers; my father was too old to fight but I wanted to do my part for the country so I enlisted to become a nurse. There aren’t many prospects for me at home, I’m the eldest and am expected to marry to support my family but I want to learn, I want to go on adventures. This isn’t the best kind of adventure; I have seen things I’ll never be able to forget but it’s only a small price to pay for the knowledge I have gained and the help I brought to the poor souls fighting this war, after all we’ll all carry invisible scars when this is over”. (Y/N) hadn’t talked about home in a long time, she had left at the beginning of the war and hadn’t gone back since, this was the first time she was allowing herself to think about it, it was something everyone there had had to learn, distance yourself from the pain otherwise you’ll never make it back sane.

Will spent the next few days getting his strength back and healing his injuries from his harrowing trip. He also got better acquainted with (Y/N), the more time they spent together the more he dreaded the inevitable parting. (Y/N) felt the same way, she had grown accustomed to tending to the young blue-eyed solider and trusted him more than she had anyone else in a long time.

Will had taken the time to write to Blake’s mother, telling her about her son’s braveness and friendship. He had also developed a friendship with Blake’s brother, Lieutenant Joseph Blake, they had shared stories about Tom’s good humour and bonded in their affection for their fallen brother. One afternoon, Will was informed he was to stay and fight where was under the command of Lieutenant Blake. Although this meant he had to stay at the front it also meant he could stay close to (Y/N). When he informed her of the news she worried about him but was relieved knowing she would be there to tend to him if anything happened.

Over the next few weeks, the front was reasonably quiet. There had been no attacks on either side which made the tension grow in people’s minds as it was clear peace would not last. Will continued to visit (Y/N) everyday, they had become very good friends and both had developed feelings for the other but neither would speak of it. One afternoon when Will came to the medical camp with Blake the later was quick to notice there was more to the relationship between his friend and the nurse than friendship. “I have been trying to get her to go out with me for months and you just come in and sweep her of her feet” he noticed, amused. “What do you mean?” “Have you not seen the way she looks at you? She is very fond of you. And that is the least we can say about you” He added with a smirk. “I don’t know what you mean” Will answered innocently. “If you don’t know then you won’t mind if I ask her if she’d like to go out with me” He said confidently getting up from his seat. “NOOOO! I mean, no please, I… I do like her”. Blake looked at Will with a proud smile before whispering “Why don’t you tell her then since it’s obvious she does too” “There’s no point, nothing would come of it we’re in the middle of a war and I don’t have enough money to sustain my family let alone someone else’s” “Let me give you some advice Will, loves isn’t common, and when you find it, you go for it, no matter the consequences”. Will reflected on what his friend had said while looking at (Y/N) tend to her patients. She always had a smile on her face and performed all her tasks with dedication and care. He was about to go talk to her when soldiers ran down calling all soldiers back into the trenches for an attack. This would have to wait, Will just hope he had enough.


	3. Chapter 3

After hearing about the attack about to happen (Y/N)’s heart ached. This meant Will would have to go and there was always a possibility he wouldn’t come back. She tried to look around to see him but he was nowhere to be found, probably already back in the trenches. Never mind, she needed to focus, soon enough she would have hundreds of soldiers coming into the medical bay on the brink of death and she needed to do her best to keep them alive.

Will was standing in the trenches holding his rifle awaiting the orders to climb up onto no man’s land, again. He looked at the others around him, all waiting, all hoping they would make it back to their loved ones. For the first time in a long time Will allowed himself to think about surviving, he had always avoided that because it was out of his control, but this time, he had something to live for, or someone. He had to make it back to (Y/N), he had to tell her about his feelings and marry her, rules and conventions be damned.

The whistle interrupted his thoughts, it was time. The soldiers climbed up out of the trenches and ran towards the enemy. Explosions were going on all around Will, with soldiers falling at every turn, but he kept going. One explosion landed closer to him than the others and he was thrown back in the floor. He tried to get up another explosion propelled him backwards into a muddy hole.

(Y/N) was running around, helping soldiers left and right, some wouldn’t make it, but she couldn’t think about that or she’d crumble to the ground. One thought kept her going, as long as Will didn’t come in on a stretcher there was a chance he was still alive, a small one but she held onto it. The chaos continued throughout the day; the medical tent was at its fullest but the injured never stopped coming. The sun was slowly setting, it casted a beautiful orange glow that (Y/N) would admire if it didn’t remind her of all the blood and death around her. Sometime during the night the attack stopped and the final injured were being brought from no man’s land. Will wasn’t amongst them. This both terrified and reassured (Y/N), where the hell was Will? 

When morning came, most soldiers had been tended to. (Y/N) had been up and working for 24 hours, her commanding officer told her to rest, he had been up for as long as she had but he feared this wasn’t over and needed his nurses rested for the next attack. As she left the tent (Y/N) went to wash her hands, covered in blood. She did this every day but it never seemed to go away, she feared her hands would never be free of other people’s blood, of dead people, no matter how hard she scrubbed. Tears started streaming down her face, she hadn’t seen Will, no one had, and she began to think the worst. She walked between tents, looking for a sign of her blue-eyed man but didn’t find any. She was standing near the tree where she had first met him, about to give up when she heard his voice. She turned around and saw Will standing meters away from her, covered in mud, calling her name. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. They held each other for a few minutes, reassured to have found each other safe and sound before one of them broke the silence. “I thought I’d lost you” (Y/N) whispered. “I know. I fell unconscious into a hole, I didn’t get hurt it just took some time to get back around. By the time I managed to escape the field was empty, the whistle had blown so I walked back and found you” “I’m glad you did” (Y/N) said looking up with a smile, her arms still wrapped around his waist. “(Y/N) I want to tell you something… I” Will didn’t get to finish for he was interrupted by her lips. The kiss was slow, both enjoying the moment before they pulled away. “Was that what you wanted to say?” She asked with a smirk. As Will looked at her face, covered with dirt, her tired eyes and hair sticking out in all directions, his heart flustered. She was breath taking, his heart ached with all the love he felt for her. “Marry me” he whispered, “Life is unpredictable but I want to spend it with you”. “Not even dinner first?” (Y/N) said with a chuckle. “Of course I’ll marry you Will, I love you. Even though we kissed for the first-time only minutes ago” They both laughed looking at each other with adoration before sharing another kiss to seal their promise.


	4. Chapter 4

After their engagement Will and (Y/N) spent more and more time together. They talked about everything and anything, home, their future together, they even talked about things they had seen, what haunted them. They began to know each other like the back of their hand. During that time everything had been relatively peaceful with only minor attacks on either side, there were even rumours of the end of the war. Still, every time the call went out for an attack (Y/N) and Will’s heart tightened. They both hoped they would still be alive by the end of the day, and that this time would be the last. But there was always another one. When would this bloody war end ? It had begun four years ago, surely it would soon come to an end.

One particularly hot day, when everything was sticking to the skin and everyone was tired and sweating it was announced that all able men were requisitioned for an attack against the enemy. (Y/N) hoped Will would be safe like he had been the past few months, after all how bad could it be if all men were being called, the enemy must have been retrieving otherwise it would not be worth losing all these troops. Before he left to prepare Will went by to see (Y/N), he always did this before an attack, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead telling her he’d be back for dinner. When he left (Y/N) went to get ready for the prompt arrival of the wounded.

All the attacks had been violent, but this one seemed different. It seemed rushed, desperate, and at the same time the explosions and screams going on seemed louder than before. (Y/N) put those thoughts aside as she saw the first wounded being brought to the camp and got to work. As she tended to a particularly wounded man she noticed how young he looked, he must have been 18, maybe younger, it shook her. Had it really come to this? Children fighting, but for what? Who even knew anymore.

Suddenly, Blake came into the tent followed by officers carrying a body and putting it down on an available bed. From the look on Blake’s face she knew who it was. She rushed passed and saw her fiancé lying unconscious on the bed, face covered in dirt and blood soaking his clothes. Tears immediately started falling on her face, she tried to compose herself but she couldn’t. Her medical officer came to her help, he sat her down next to Will while he saw what he could do. (Y/N) tried her best to get up and help but she couldn’t stop her tears from flowing as the vision of Will lying lifeless on the bed paralysed her. Blake rested his hand on her shoulder, equally paralysed by the sight in front of him. “He lost a lot of blood” She heard the doctor say but she couldn’t utter a single word.

(Y/N) didn’t know for how long the doctor tended to Will, eventually he retired but not before whispering “I’ve done all I can, it’s up to him to now” pointing to Will.

(Y/N) took her fiancé’s hand in hers, it was cold. She slowly cleaned the dirt away from his face, one hand always holding Will’s. She remembered she had done the same when they had first met except now she couldn’t see the lively blue eyes and smile she fell in love with. (Y/N) couldn’t tell how much time had gone by since Will had been brought, it felt like an eternity but she refused to leave his side in case he woke up.

It had been two days since Will was in the medical bay, everyone was starting to lose hope of his recovery but (Y/N) held on. She couldn’t lose him, not this close to happiness. She spent all her time next to him, holding his hand, whispering to him, asking him to stay with her, singing. She was tired, Blake had tried to get her to rest but she wouldn’t move.

On the third day, (Y/N) was resting, her head next to her lover’s lifeless hand, when suddenly, it moved.

Will opened his eyes and looked around, the first thing he saw was (Y/N) asleep by his side. He slowly lifted his hand and stroked her hair. She looked up at the sudden movement and gasped at the sight of her fiancé awake. He didn’t have time to say a word before (Y/N)’s arms were holding him in a tight embrace. “You’re awake! I… was beginning to think you’d leave me…” her voice was beginning to break because of the tears streaming down her face. “Before the wedding? Not a chance” Will said with a smile before caressing (Y/N) cheek and bringing her lips to his own in a bittersweet kiss. “Marry me” Will said as they parted. “I already said yes remember?” (Y/N) answered with a smile. “No, I mean now. Let’s get married. We don’t know how long we have and I don’t want to wait. Something could happen tomorrow and I don’t want to go not having made you my wife, I love you (Y/N)”. “I love you too Will. Let’s get married then” She answered resting her forehead against his, tears of happiness still staining her face. “We always seem to be having these moments on your death bed” She said with a chuckle. “Better late than never”. They kissed again before being interrupted by Blake, overjoyed by the revival of his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding was a simple affair, (Y/N) put on her least damaged dress and picked simple flowers for a bouquet whilst Will cleaned his uniform as best he could. It did not matter, this was about them, joined in marriage for as long as they could, it was about love, and love in a time of war is not easy. The ceremony was officiated by Lt. Blake, next to the tree where they had met at the edge of the meadow on a sunny day. Other soldiers had gathered for the ceremony, an event such as this did not take place very often in a war front. Soldiers whom (Y/N) had helped, men Will had fought alongside. Just as the couple was about to recite their vows a gentle breeze went by, pushing (Y/N) and Will closer together, Blake, always there in spirit.

Will took (Y/N)’s hands in his, looking her in the eyes, smiling, before starting “(Y/N), when I met you, I had just gone through the hardest experience of my life, I thought I would never be able to live again” he paused to look at Joe before turning back to (Y/N) “but you, you said something that resonated with me, you said I seemed to be carrying the weight of the entire world on my shoulders. You had never met me before, but already you seemed to understand me and you spoke to me with such kindness that I followed you, and never stopped.” He looked at her smiling, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Today, I am making you a promise, no matter how long this war takes, no matter what I have to do, I will always come back to you, I love you (Y/N)” to finish, Will delicately kissed (Y/N)’s hand and smiled at her, showing those dimples she fell in love with.

“I don’t really know where to start, I’m already crying” (Y/N) said making Will chuckle. “When I left home to become a nurse on the front I never imagined I would find love. And yet, one afternoon, during my break, I saw a soldier, resting against a tree, and he stole my heart. You and I have been through so much, and we know it’s a bad idea to get attached to someone during a war but I think we can agree this is the most amazing mistake of our lives. If something were to happen to me tomorrow, I would die happy knowing I spend a day as your wife. I love you Will, and I hope this war ends soon because I want to go home with you, and never leave again”. They both looked at each other, tears of happiness streaming down their faces, smiling, as Lt. Blake finally said “I pronounce you husband and wife” before sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

Will and (Y/N) spent the rest of the day together, under the tree enjoying the sunlight, holding each other, like they had all the time in the world.


	6. chapter 6

It had been a few weeks since Will and (Y/N) had gotten married, it was the beginning of 1918 but the war still continued.

There had not been any attacks since the wedding but (Y/N) had been called to work in a different military camp where violent attacks were still taking place so the newlyweds’ bliss was short-lived, again. 

Will was constantly worried about (Y/N), little did he know he was in greater danger than she was.   
He and the 2nd of Devons were moved to Aisne in Northern France, near the town Roucy to recover after the severe losses the division had endured earlier in the year. This was meant to be a quiet sector but one night it was learned that the enemy was planning an attack the following morning. Something about this didn’t feel right. For the first time Will felt terrible, he dreaded what was to come next, he feared he would never see his lovely wife again. Thus, he took a pen and paper and wrote.

My dearest (Y/N),

I long to see you. I cannot wait for this war to end so we can go away and start a home, rest underneath a cherry tree and never leave again. But alas, every day that thought seems further and further away. I will not hide the truth from you, I am afraid I won’t see you again. There will be an attack tomorrow morning and our chances are slim. If I don’t make it, I have only one favour to ask. Be happy. Do not mourn for me for too long, you are too beautiful to hide behind a black veil. If you wish to visit my mother I will be eternally grateful. 

One last thing, when you settle down and find a house, plant a cherry tree in the garden, for me, for Tom, for every soul lost in this bloody war, and I promise you, I will meet you underneath the cherry tree.

Farewell my darling,

Your loving husband  
Will

When he finished he pressed the letter to his heart, tears streaming down his face before sealing it and giving it to the messenger. He tried to sleep but dread kept him awake.

Around one in the morning everyone started stirring, it was time. The Devons’ position were two small sandy hills surrounded by woodland. It was dark, soldiers kept tripping due to the unknown terrain, no one knew from where the enemy was going to attack. The mist wasn’t helping the feeling of distress spreading through the men.

Suddenly, fireworks of gunshots started coming from the woodlands. All soldiers scrambled for shelter but many fell on the way. Will managed to hide in the trenches until the bombardment stopped. When he stepped out to join his commanding officer, he was met with horror. No one outside the trenches or dugout had survived. Dawn was just approaching, reflecting a red-orange glow on the ground, almost matching the blood adorning the soil.   
The scene, such destruction and yet the Sun still shone bright, it made Will’s stomach turn. “Some sight” said a soldier passing by him “if only it wasn’t so silent”. Will said nothing still contemplating the sight before him.   
How had humans come to this? Fighting each other for years over a patch of dirt. Why was he here? The answer was simple, most were not fighting because of hate, on the contrary, they were fighting for what was behind them, for their country, for their loved ones, for their own survival. Will was here fighting for (Y/N), ready to do anything to make it back to her. Love makes you do crazy things, consequently, Will readjusted his rifle on his shoulder and walked on. 

He and the survivors met with the commander, checking who was still alive. They had lost entire companies and their commanding officers but the enemy was still advancing. Will had no idea if Joe Blake was still alive but he needed to focus. The mission, holding off the enemy until the majority of other troops evacuated the area, now rested on a handful of man, Will among them.   
“I won’t lie to you, the chances of us making it out of this alive are slim” Started the commander, “Maybe some of you will manage it, but no matter. We don’t fight because we know we’re going to live; we fight so other people may live. So, today, fight not for yourself, fight for your loved ones, fight for you country, fight so that tomorrow the world may wake up in peace.” And so, every man took his rifle and stood his ground until his dying breath. 

(Y/N) was finishing her work when she received Will’s letter. She immediately opened it hoping for some good news. As she read the words Will had written she couldn’t help but cry, was this the end? Or was there a chance he had made it out? The later dated from three days ago so she went in search of someone who could give her more information.

“The second of Devons did you say?” asked an officer “Yes that’s right”. “They were attacked two days ago, all commanders have been killed or captured, there doesn’t seem to be any survivors” he answered, “oh wait yes, it would appear a handful of men managed to escape but we have no idea where they are”. (Y/N)’s heart tightened, what if Will was not among them? All the commanders, that meant Blake hadn’t survived.

“(Y/N) Schofield? There’s a letter for you”   
(Y/N) rushed to the officer who called her and ripped open the envelop. As she read the words on the paper her heart shattered. 

Killed in action. 

She let go of the letter before letting herself fall to the ground. She looked out to the horizon, and where before she saw a bright future and love, all she saw was black.


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/N) didn’t remember what happened after she received the dreadful news; she woke up on a bed where a nurse informed her she had fainted.   
She didn’t say a word, took the letter lying next to her, got up and left the medical tent. She read the words over and over to make sure this wasn’t some horrible nightmare. It wasn’t. Will and Blake were gone. The love she had found on the war front was gone as abruptly as it had come. Now all that was left was desperation and pain. 

(Y/N) spend the next few days helping out where she could, but what before was done in hope of happiness and optimism was now done in sorrow and silence.

One afternoon, the medical officer announced they were looking for volunteers to go the front and help soldiers there, it was a dangerous mission because the enemy was close but (Y/N)’s heart was set. She had no reason to survive now, even if Will had asked her to be happy she could not honour his wishes. She would rather die helping others rather than keep on living in pain, so she boarded the truck that would most likely bring her to her death.

The front was rough. (Y/N) had seen the effect of war first hand but only now did she realize the extent of pain and suffering soldiers went through even when they were not wounded. Living in the mud, never knowing when they were going to have to risk their lives, losing their companions, she almost thought the wounded were the lucky ones because they could go home and escape this hellish place. She had always been quite an optimistic person but even she had lost hope of this war ever coming to an end. 

“Hey, you, nurse, come with me” a soldier broke (Y/N)’s trance and she followed him to the commander’s tent.  
“Hello, Mrs..?”  
“Schofield, sir”  
“Mrs Schofield, I have been told you are one the best and most fearless nurses around here” spoke the commander.  
“It may be true that I do not fear death but trust me sir, I am as haunted as any soldier here”  
“Yes I see. Well, that disposition of yours makes you perfect for the mission I have in mind” He paused before continuing “I am being told there are wounded soldiers trapped in a forest a few miles from here. We cannot get to them because a bridge has collapsed. I am putting together a small team to go through a different path, get to the soldiers and bring them back. Now, the enemy should have left the area, nonetheless I want you to understand this is a dangerous mission and you might not make it back” he stopped looking for any sign of worry in (Y/N)’s face but she did not quiver.  
“I didn’t think I would make it this far and yet here I am, don’t worry sir, I know my luck will run out eventually but fortunately I have no one to go home to” (Y/N) replied.  
“Very well. You will be accompanied by Lance Corporal Baker” said the commander pointing to a young man standing next to him “he will provide you with a soldier’s uniform so you can blend in more easily, stick with him at all times if you wish to make it. And don’t forget, those boys won’t make it without you, you’re their only chance”  
“Sir” said (Y/N) bowing her head before following Lance Corporal Baker out of the tent. 

Baker walked towards a truck, pulling out a uniform handing it out to (Y/N). She changed and met him back near the path to the trenches. The uniform fitted her well considering it was designed for a man, it was a bit big on her but she appreciated the extra layers and protection compared to her nurse uniform and she was able to move in it which was the main purpose.   
“Ready? We’re going to go North following the trenches then in a few miles we cross no man’s land, don’t worry it was abandoned weeks ago, then we just need to continue a few miles heading South so we can avoid the bridge and reach the forest.” (Y/N) appreciated the explanation although she suspected he was only saying it in case something happened and she needed to continue on her own.   
“Ready. I’m (Y/N) by the way, (Y/N) Schofield” she said extending her hand.  
“Colin” he said taking her hand.

After making sure they had all the necessary equipment they started walking, they had no time to lose if they wanted to reach the soldiers in time. When they reached the spot where they were going to cross no man’s land Colin instructed (Y/N) to stay close behind him. She did as she was told and stayed near Colin until they were reasonably out of danger. (Y/N) had never been so stressed, seeing wounds was one thing, but seeing the battlefield where they were made was another thing entirely. 

She thought of Will, and Joe, they had seen sceneries like this before, it was probably the last thing they saw. Dirt and death.   
“Don’t get distracted. I know it’s hard the first time you see it but we have to keep moving.” Colin interrupted her thoughts. “Yes, sorry” (Y/N) replied wiping away a small tear. 

After what felt like hours the two companions stopped to take a break and eat something. “You lost someone didn’t you?” Asked Colin suddenly. “Yes, my husband Will, he was with the second of Devons. How did you know?” (Y/N) replied, it was the first time she had said that out loud without breaking down in tears “I know that look, I’ve seen it before. I’ve had it.” They looked at each other, there was nothing else to say, this was just two victims from whom the war had taken everything but who were still here suffering the consequences. “We should keep going” Colin finally said putting his pack on his shoulders.

They continued walking for a while, talking about whatever crossed their minds to distract themselves from the stress of the mission they were on. (Y/N) discovered that Colin was a very nice guy, he had a girl called Lily back home and couldn’t wait to get back to her. There was something about him that made (Y/N) trust him, he reminded her of Will, he had the same sweet spirit Will did, except his hadn’t been broken by the war, yet. 

Suddenly, a loud noise came from over head “GET DOWN” screamed Colin before tackling (Y/N) on the ground. They stayed laying on the ground without moving a muscle, barely breathing, until the airplanes went by. Once they had gone Colin helped (Y/N) up “You okay?” he asked “Yeah, just worried” she replied letting out the breath she had been holding. They continued walking until they could see their destination up ahead. It was a forest on a small hill but to get there they needed to cross an exposed plain where anything could happen.

“There might be an enemy battalion around here so we need to be on our guards” said Colin before walking towards the plain “You ready?” he asked looking back at (Y/N). “As I’ll ever be” “Good, stay close”.   
They started walking towards the small hill up ahead, looking left and right. Everything was going well, until a bullet flew by (Y/N)’s hair. Then another. They were coming from a small patch of trees on their left. “RUN!!” was all (Y/N) heard before she sprinted toward the hill.  
She got there and continued running until she was deep into the forest, Colin close behind her. They finally stopped and checked themselves over “Are you hurt?” asked (Y/N) “No, you?” answered Colin out of breath “I’m fine. Now, let’s find the bloody soldiers and get out of here” replied (Y/N) with a nervous laugh, stressed out by the last day’s events. 

They walked carefully through the trees looking for any signs of the English soldiers. Suddenly, a soldier wearing a British uniform came out from behind a bush pointing his gun at the two newcomers. “We’re English!” said Colin lifting his arms to show he meant no harm. The soldier lowered his weapon and said “Thanks God. We though this was the end. We’re over here” before leading (Y/N) and Colin towards a small clearing in the forest where other soldiers were resting against trees or simply laying on the ground. “Boys, help’s here”. 

(Y/N) introduced herself as a nurse and enquired after the soldiers’ health while Colin talked to the soldier who had brought them here, who had taken command as he was the one in the best condition. All the soldiers were wounded, covered in dirt and sweat. (Y/N) was ready to get to work and approached one of them when he spoke “We’re all wounded but you should start with him, I don’t think he has as much time as the rest of us” pointing to a soldier laying on the ground a few meters away. 

He was hidden by the shade of a big tree so (Y/N) hadn’t noticed him. As she got closer she saw what the soldier was talking about. This man’s uniform was soaked in blood, he was pressing his hand to his side, he also had a rough bandage on his left leg. His face was covered in mud and with his eyes closed it was impossible to distinguish his features. (Y/N) checked his pulse, he was still alive but barely conscious. “Hello, my name is (Y/N) I’m a nurse. I’m going to take care of you. You just stay alive for me alright?” The soldier made a weak groan and (Y/N) got to work.   
She started with the wound on the side of his chest. She cleaned it as best she could before bandaging it and moving on to his leg. When she was finished she looked back at the soldier’s face “You’re all done sir”.   
(Y/N) fell back not believing what she was seeing. A very familiar pair of blue eyes were looking at her with adoration. “Will!” she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. “I thought you were dead! I got a letter and I’d lost all hope! My god, you’re alive!” she said through sobs. Will was just holding her, still weak from his wounds, tears streaming down his face washing away the dirt and sorrow. “I love you (Y/N)” was all he could say. 

After the bittersweet reunion (Y/N) introduced Colin to Will before tending to the rest of the soldiers. When everyone had been treated the situation was assessed. “We were attacked on our way here but they didn’t follow us into the forest” started Colin “I don’t think they know we’re here otherwise they would have finished us off by now” said Jay, the soldier who had brought (Y/N) and Colin. “Right, but we if we go back through the plain they’ll come for us and we’ll be too slow” added Colin “So we’re stuck?” asked (Y/N) “It would appear so”. They concluded they had enough provision to stay in the forest until everyone had gotten some strength back. After that they would either go through the plain or try to cross the river through the broken bridge. 

That night everyone took guard shifts but Colin offered to take (Y/N)’s so she could rest with Will. They talked for a while, (Y/N) telling Will about the letter and the mission and Will telling (Y/N) about what had happened. After a while they tried to sleep but they just laid against each other, neither one closing their eyes, afraid they would wake up alone.


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/N) and Will had been through hell, but nothing compared to the journey they were about to undertake. Once everyone had gotten some strength back it was time to leave. There were a group of thirteen including Colin, Will and (Y/N) which could either be their greatest advantage or their downfall. They decided it would be a better idea to go through the broken bridge rather than the plain, it was a longer way but it should be safer. The morning of the departure everyone was getting ready, distributing the equipment so everyone was carrying something. Jay was leading the way with Colin while (Y/N) and Will closed the walk. The first few hours were reasonably peaceful, laced with easy-going conversation and laughter. In the late afternoon morale started to go down. Smoke could be seen in the distance announcing yet another village destroyed by the flames. 

When night came the group installed a camp and took shift guarding the others. When (Y/N)’s shift came she rested against a tree overlooking the group. She looked at Will, he looked peaceful when he slept, except when he was haunted by nightmares but not tonight. Tonight his features were serene, a small smile almost adorning his face. (Y/N) looked at him with adoration, to think she almost lost him. At that moment she allowed herself to dream of the future. She hadn’t done that since she received the tragic news but now, things seemed to be looking up. She could see herself in a small house next to a big field watching Will tend to the crops, a baby in her arms. 

“AHHH” a screamed pushed (Y/N) out of her thoughts as she got up in a hurry along with the rest of the group. It was John, a soldier that had gotten up a few minutes prior. Colin and Jay took hold of their rifle and Will got closer to (Y/N) standing in front of her in a protective manner. “John?! What happened?” Asked Jay. No response. “Someone has to go find him” Jay carefully walked toward the origin of the sound holding his rifle ready to shoot. One minute all that was heard were the calming sounds of the night, the next screams and gunshots. Disaster.  
As far as (Y/N) had understood an enemy troop had found and attacked them in the dead of night. As soon as the first gunshots started Will pushed (Y/N) behind him telling her to run. She couldn’t move and stood there watching the horror unfolding before her eyes. Everyone was running, shooting left and right, it was almost impossible to distinguish friend and foe. Suddenly, (Y/N) felt someone’s rough hold on her arm. She turned around in horror, looking at the soldier holding her. He laughed and started leading her away from Will. She tried to fight but received a rough blow to her head from the soldier. “(Y/N)!” Will screamed realizing what had happened. The soldier dragging her away suddenly fell taking (Y/N) down to the ground with him. Jay had managed to shoot him before he was overwhelmed by the soldier surrounding him “RUN!!” was the last thing she heard him say.   
Someone took hold of (Y/N)’s hand lifting her up. Colin. She managed to grab Will’s hand before they all took off running away from the carnage leaving everything behind. As they were running (Y/N) tripped over something and fell. It was John’s body. His eyes were opened looking up at the sky, you could see the horror in his eyes and guessed he died in fear. (Y/N) screamed, putting her hand up to her mouth as tears started streaming down her face. Will pullet her up “We have to keep going (Y/N)! There’s nothing we can do now!” and they continued running, constantly tripping, (Y/N)’s vision was blurred by the tears, the only thing keeping her going was Will’s hand pulling her forward. The first sign of morning were appearing when they finally allowed themselves to slow down. As they did (Y/N) checked them both over for any wounds. Colin only had a small injury on his arm and Will only needed his bandages changed. When she was done Will sat here down taking care of her wound. He cleaned away the dry blood as best he could and put a small bandage around (Y/N)’s head. “There, pretty as always” he said smiling. (Y/N) had stopped crying but the pain still remained. That night they thought of those they had lost. (Y/N) and Colin and come to rescue eleven soldiers but left with only one. 

The next day they started the walk back as early as they could, still not convinced they had escaped the enemy. Will and Colin had become friends, it was hard not becoming friends when you face danger together but (Y/N) was right, Colin had Will’s gently spirit and the two seemed to communicate without words. As they walked they concluded they were close to the bridge and should reach the camp before the day was out. 

When they arrived at the bridge they consulted on the best route to take and decided it would be best if they crossed one by one, that way there was always someone guarding the others. Colin went first, walking over the broken bridge, managing to cross without getting too wet. When he reached the other side he quickly checked the area before signalling it was safe to cross.   
(Y/N) was next, as she was crossing her foot slipped and she pitched forward earning a concerned call from Will but she managed to get back up and reach the other side without any major difficulties.   
It was Will’s turn now. He put the rifle securely on his shoulder and started the cross over. Everything was going well until a loud rumbling sound almost made Will loose his footing. The bridge was collapsing even more, threatening to throw Will into the dark river. He tried to hurry but the moving bridge made it hard. When he reached the end (Y/N) and Colin grabbed onto him and pulled him up. Just in time before the bridge completely collapse into the water leaving no safe path to cross the river. It seemed luck was on their side. 

In the afternoon they arrived in a small ruin near a field. As they got closer Will was getting anxious. He recognised this farm; he had lost his friend here. He could see the orchard in the distance with the cut down cherry trees. “I don’t want to go there” Will stopped dead in his tracks. “Why? What’s wrong Will?” (Y/N) asked patting his back “I…. Blake is… I can’t go there” he answered his voice breaking. “We’ll just stay on the road then” Colin said before marching in the direction of the farm. (Y/N) looked at Will, she knew if she pushed him he would crumble and it wasn’t time to get distracted. As they got closer Will picked up the pace, he couldn’t even bring himself to look at the farm knowing his friend’s body might still be there lying around. “You know we could… burry him” (Y/N) suggested in a quiet voice. Will stopped and looked at her, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “I… can’t see him like that (Y/N)… he died in my arms and I just..” He couldn’t finish his sentence without breaking apart so he stopped talking and looked away, composing himself. “You don’t have to, me and Colin can take care of it, you just say a few words” (Y/N) pressed on, she knew Will would not forgive himself if he let the opportunity to honour his friend pass. “For his family” Will simply replied walking toward the farm. 

(Y/N) found a cloth in the house and went to the back of the farm. She covered Tom’s body with Colin’s help and started digging a hole next to a tree. When they were done they carefully laid his body down and covered it in dirt before calling Will. He was at a loss for words. Tears were slowly streaming down his face as he looked for the right words. Suddenly (Y/N)’s sweet voice began reciting a poem.

J'ai cueilli ce brin de bruyère  
L'automne est morte souviens-t'en  
Nous ne nous verrons plus sur terre  
Odeur du temps Brin de bruyère  
Et souviens-toi que je t'attends

I’ve gathered this sprig of heather  
Autumn is dead you will remember  
On earth we’ll see no more of each other  
Fragrance of time sprig of heather  
Remember I wait for you forever

When she finished (Y/N) laid down some small flowers she had found and took hold of Will’s hand. He took a deep breath and began.   
“Blake, I don’t know where to start. We went through hell together but you never let it get to you. You were still cracking jokes and telling me about home when we were crossing the bloody front while I could barely utter more than three words. You’d be happy to know I found Joe, he looks just like you, a little older, we became friends and I hope I’ll see him again” (Y/N) squeeze Will’s hand at the mention of Joe before letting Will continue. “You were the best out of the two of us and yet here I am standing over your grave. I wish this war had never happened. But if it hadn’t happened I would not have met you to begin with and I don’t want to live in a world where you’re not here. I say that but it’s exactly the world I’m living in.” he took a small pause to wipe away some tears before continuing “I’m also sure you’d be happy to know I met someone amazing. She’s standing right next to me and that’s all thanks to you. I miss you Tom, and so does your family but we’re consoled by the thought of you in a better place.”  
When he finished (Y/N) and Colin walked away, waiting for Will by the road. “This is farewell then my friend. When this is all over, I’ll plant a cherry tree in your honour. It’ll be the biggest tree you’ll ever see and in spring I’ll pick the cherries just like you used to. That tree will go one forever, it will be your legacy, it will live the long and happy life you never could”. Will kneeled down next to his friend, tears falling to the ground, reconnecting with Blake.   
After a few minutes he got up and joined (Y/N) and Colin. They all continued the walk in silence, admiring the Sun setting over the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

The band continue the walk towards the camp in silence, each one lost in his own thoughts. Will thought about Tom and Joe, (Y/N) worried over Will and hoped they would arrive soon before something irreversible happened. It was impossible to know what Colin was thinking about but if his grim face was anything to go by, it certainly wasn’t happy.   
When the night came they decided to stop and rest until morning, near a big field under some foliage for protection. They all took turns guarding over each other but none of them slept, all still consumed by their dark thoughts. 

The next morning they ate the last of their meager provision, if everything went well they should reach the camp before sundown. It was in their best interest that they did so because they became less and less vigilant by the minute as the last couple of sleepless nights slowly cached up to them.  
Around midday they saw a village up ahead. It looked deserted like everything else they had seen. Where had all the people gone? Best not to think about it. As they got closer they could see it was less a village and more of a ruin. What must have been a quaint and picturesque town was nothing more than a few rumbles and vestiges of happier times. As they walked through the collapsed buildings, the group started imagining life in the village before it was destroyed. Each of them went through a different street or house, reliving a different story. (Y/N) went inside a big house where all that remained was an arch marking the entrance and a few half crumbled walls. There must have been a big family inhabiting it, there were multiples rooms and a big space, probably the kitchen or living room, in the middle. The family must have gathered there at the end of the day, near the fireplace talking about their day. It almost brought tears to (Y/N)’s eyes thinking about it. Would she and Will ever get to live something like that? She noticed something purple in the corner of her eye and went to pick it up. It was a small object covered in dust. After dusting it off she realized it was a child’s doll. It was missing two legs but still had a bright purple dress. (Y/N) pressed it against her heart, letting the tears stream down her face. She brushed off her face and re-joined the others. As they were leaving the village (Y/N) carefully positioned the doll on a window sill, looking out to the big green field ahead. Will came up and silently took hold of her hand kissing it ever so delicately. Over the time (Y/N) had spent with Will, these simple moments where they understood each other without a word were the ones she cherished the most.   
The two of them walked hand in hand and quickly caught up to Colin. As the three of them walked side by side (Y/N) linked her free hand with Colin’s, making a small chain. She squeezed both of the man’s hand and slowly whispered “We’ll get there” in a bittersweet voice. They all looked at each other smiling, they all knew what she meant. Not the camp, but home, where they could all finally rest. 

In the afternoon, the small troupe was taken over by a small feeling of bliss. The air was sweet and tender, the sun shining its last delicious rays before the calm moon took over. “We shouldn’t be far now” said Colin. 

A few minutes later, something resembling the camp could be seen in the distance. They picked up their pace. As soon as she was certain it was the camp up ahead, (Y/N) couldn’t help but run to it. Will and Colin quickly following her. 

When she was near the first tent she immediately went towards the trees at the left of the medical tent where she had sat whenever she could, dreaming about Will. She let herself fall to the ground, gently caressing the grass with her fingers as the tears slowly streamed down her face. Will kneeled next to her, and for the first time in a long time, let himself crumble. He was overtaken by violent sobs and leaned against (Y/N). She was taken aback by her lover’s reaction. She knew he had suffered but seeing him like this broke her heart. She took Will into her arms and gently stoked his hair while her own tears continued falling.   
After what felt like hours Will had stopped shaking, he had his head resting over (Y/N)’s chest while her arms held him, a few fingers twisting into his hair. They were beyond exhausted but when Colin came telling them there was something they had to see they managed to find the strength to get up and follow him. 

There was a small gathering of soldiers in the middle of the camp all surrounding something but Will and (Y/N) couldn’t see what. As they got closer they saw what everyone was looking at. Or rather, who. It was about ten men, all covered in dirt with ripped uniforms talking to the commander of the camp. Someone informed the couple it was the last of the Second Division of Devons. (Y/N) stepped forward looking at the men, suddenly she recognized a familiar brown curls. “JOE!!” she cried. Joe turned around and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his friends. (Y/N) held her friend in a tight embrace before she felt Will’s hand around them both. After the reunion (Y/N) and Will introduced Joe to Colin and all four of them shared a meal near a small fire. (Y/N) was resting, her back pressed against Will’s chest looking at her friends with a smile. She could still feel the pain and exhaustion from her harrowing trip but now wasn’t the time to dwell on it. Now was the time to enjoy the moment, because if there is one thing the war had taught her was that good moments and happiness were rare and needed to be cherished as if they could disappear in the blink of an eye, because they really could. 

The following days were quiet, the group needing to recuperate after what they had been though. Even if the mission had been mostly unsuccessful, the commander still admired (Y/N) and Colin for going through it and bringing back Will.   
The air was getting colder as the days went by, it was the beginning of November when they had made it back to the camp and there had been no attacks since then. One afternoon, on the 11th, the camp was taken over by a wave of euphoria. The end of the war had just been announced. Some were hugging every person they saw, others cried for the ones that hadn’t made it to this day, others thanked the heavens for the end of the terror. (Y/N) threw herself into Will’s arms after hugging the others. Will spun her around, both of them laughing as tears of happiness escaped their eyes. When Will delicately lowered (Y/N) back on the ground he held her by the waist, looked straight into her eyes, his forehead resting against hers and whispered “Just in time for Christmas Mrs Schofield” before kissing her passionately, marking the beginning of their life together.


	10. Epilogue

It had been two years since the end of the war. After leaving the battle field (Y/N) and Will went to Cornwall to visit (Y/N)’s family. They then travelled to Cookham to see Will’s family and went on to visit Colin and his wife Lily and finally, Joe. The meeting at the Blakes was bittersweet, Mrs Blake was grateful to Will for his letter and the friendship he had offered both her sons. They left the Blake home with a small puppy of their dog’s recent litter, Joe insisted it would have been what Tom wanted. 

Finally, they settle in between the two in a small farm at the top of a hill, near a quaint little village. They chose that specific house because it had the most beautiful cherry trees planted in the garden where they spent countless afternoons, basking in the sun, reminiscing past events. Will had started working on the farm while (Y/N) helped out at the local hospital. They had a son named Tom and had recently welcomed their daughter Heather into the world. 

It was a warm summer night when (Y/N) was abruptly woken up by screams. Will was lying next to her screaming and crying in his sleep. This happened regularly, one or the other was woken up by his partner’s anguished sobs and had to console them until sleep claimed them again.   
(Y/N) shook Will until he opened his eyes in terror “It’s okay Will, I’m right here, it’s okay” (Y/N) slowly caressed his cheek pushing the hair out of his sweaty forehead. Will put his arms around her waist clinging to her for dear life while she held him, gently moving her hand up and down his back. “It’s okay Will, you’re home, you’re safe”. When Will’s breath evened up he and (Y/N) slowly laid back down in bed with his hands still holding on strongly at (Y/N)’s waist. She slowly stroke Will’s hair and started singing a small lullaby.   
When she was finished Will asked if these nightmares would ever stop haunting them. Deep down he knew the answer, they both did.   
(Y/N) took hold of his face, caressing his cheek, looking straight into his eyes and whispered with love, “I know it’s painful Will, but there’s no remedy for memory.”


End file.
